


【POI/Rinch】叁零玖伍

by caviaryusi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, rinch
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 2





	【POI/Rinch】叁零玖伍

“看来Snow还是退休了。”

一小点余烬翻上楼顶，像星火，升腾几下又灭掉了。夜空像泼墨一样黑，闭上眼便是永眠，城市却醒着，火树银花的灯光照彻远方黛色的天。

Harold转过身，在天台上与他遥遥对视。夜色太浓重，John看不清他的表情，但直觉会有些劫后余生的惴惴。性命之虞刚刚过去的特工却没有所谓，他揶揄完被炸成碎片前队友，又向现任发出邀约：

“今天太惊险了。夜色不错，一起回家？”

叁零玖伍

RFR无差|213衍生|十分短，很糟糕

文/予司

他们方才死里逃生。

John本来做好了摈弃一切的打算，Harold也以为将打一场疲惫的嘴炮才能说服特工听他的。两个人都没有想到，妥协只消一句话的功夫。所有的过往和背负，在牵扯对方的境遇面前一字勾销。

这晚天气凉爽，路上行人很少，他们像往常每一个夜晚一样漫步在敞阔的街边，不过没有Bear。

Harold仍有些后怕，像他面对一切枪械时的，可以掌控的不安。后怕之余还有些生气，一种难以名状的，他也不知从何而来的生气。所以他一直紧闭着嘴没有讲话。

他不想讲话，总有人要挺身而出冲破尴尬的。John没过多久便闲闲道：“Bear在哪？”

“在图书馆，”他答，对狗的上心程度可能比人要高，“最近它有些蔫，可能是好久不见你的缘故。”

John偏头过来，“那我明天回去可以给它个惊喜了？”他的脸上带着惯有的，微妙的笑容，是他讲揶揄话时常用的。Harold见他优哉游哉，那种难以名状的生气又一下盈满肺腑。他绷着一张脸，没好气道：“我想是的，Reese先生。”

“劫后余生啊，Finch，”John看出Harold不太愉快，“你难道就不觉得欣喜雀跃吗？”

“一点也不，”Harold说，他深吸了一口气，“Reese先生，你是我的下属。你我之间的雇佣关系虽然并不受法律保护，但出于人道主义，我并不打算放弃作为雇主对你生命安全负责的义务。”

Harold一边说，一边自顾自往前走，John慢他一步，跟在后面。夜晚的风吹来，带着城市特有的，被锈蚀过的冰冷味道。

“……我说过，一切都是我的过去造成的，与你没有关系。”

“在经历了这样一切之后仍然没关系吗？”Harold接话接得很急，有赌气的意味。他顶讨厌John撇清包括他一切的这种态度，十分讨厌。今晚没由来的生气也是出于此。所有拒绝他插手，禁止他帮助，独自去冒险的时刻，这种怒气都会暗地里冒出个头，直到今天——在天台上John拿枪口对着他，逼他退避的时候，它终于冲破重重桎梏禁锢，肆无忌惮地扎根发芽了。

不过后来的事况来不及他光火。性命之虞解除后，这怒气又把他抓回到猝不及防的现实里。

John没有答话，只是亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。他很清楚，没有Harold，此时他也许早已命丧黄泉。但比起将Harold牵扯进他乱七八糟的生命里，他倒更愿意与Harold保持距离，保持一种得体的，可控制的，单纯的，没有任何发展空间的上下级关系。

他们到路口了，John得左拐，Harold意欲直走。人行道对面的交通灯还没跳，Harold在等。

John也没有走，他站在Harold身后，盯着他发顶不服帖的旋。

这个人穿衣服最严，讲话最体面，可心也是最柔软的，为莽撞闯祸，遍体鳞伤的他操了不下一百遍。搞定炸弹的时候John无暇观察，如今回想起来，眼前这个人的紧张程度不亚于被捆了炸弹的自己。他跟Harold不像冷冰冰的上下级，倒像是两个同生共死的倒霉蛋。

你若命殒，我也不得完满。

“Reese先生，推心置腹非我所长，”Harold临别之时说了今晚这场不太愉快的谈话的最后一句，“不过请你以后在遇到此类威胁生命的情况时避免独行。”

John看着他的背影，任他越走越远。风把他衣领吹得立起，温柔得像在抚慰。

片刻之后，他没有眷恋似的向左边走去。风低回，云欲坠，月色被寂静的夜晚吞噬无两。

关于命运有无姻系的讨论最后不了了之，但出生入死过，他们之间的确有了一些微妙的转变。借用那位追逐刺激的百万富翁的话，他们俩默契得像认识并共同居住了很多年的伴侣。

Harold开始跟他讨论Bear的狗粮品牌了，虽然John并不感兴趣，但还是不驳面子地参与进去。遛狗活动从早晚两次拓展到早午晚三次，下午那次把Bear放到草坪上撒野，他们能一起去喝一杯。机器故障初期，因为号码实在很少，他们去看了一部老片。从影院出来时雨势滂沱，John撑开伞，把Harold往自己身边揽了一下。

动作很小，却足以令二人心惊。

欧文岛上再度见到开直升机来的Harold，John的内心惊喜大于惊吓。Harold很不体面地被铐着，蹲在墙角，见他进来时抬起眼睛，那里有一点他很熟悉的，荧荧不灭的光。

炸弹危机被解除当晚，John被雨声惊醒。他觉察出一点冷，很想打电话问问Harold睡在哪里。图书馆的沙发上还是家里的床上，有没有盖毯子，受伤的腿会不会疼，Bear有没有吵，睡不睡得着，安不安好，想不想他。

翌日他去图书馆报道，果不其然给了Bear一个惊喜，马里努阿犬在他还没上来的时候就摇着尾巴冲了出去。他在阶梯上遥遥看过去一眼，Harold穿着淡紫色的衬衫，外搭马甲，神情复杂地在晨曦中与他对视，看不出好，也看不出不好。

后来他被Bear过于热情地扑倒在地上舔，就也没看见Harold见不得人似的微勾嘴角，牵扯出一个吝啬的，不见天日的愉悦微笑。

所有背负与过往，一笔挂念，倾数钩销。

FIN

16-07-27

我最后还是对他们伸出了魔爪……

很糟糕……真的很糟糕……糟糕得我不会再回头看了TAT。


End file.
